So Baby, How?
by K.K.Slides
Summary: That's when it hit her. The sudden realization came and she knew. Yes, he was a hero but the sad, undeniable truth was that heroes didn't always come home... Night before the Cell Games.


**A/N: **Hey there! So this is something I've been formulating for some time now, but I'm just now getting it sorted out and into words...it's not the best there ever was, but I did my best with it. So I hope you like it. Also, if you want to check it out I highly recommend the song "How" by Regina Spektor as some background music for this (since it was the song that inspired most of it.) Reviews would be wonderful! Until next time. -K.K. Slides

* * *

They were alone. For the first time in a very long time, they were alone...and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Come on Chi, we haven't had a night to ourselves like this since before Gohan was born," he'd argued. It was a fact that she couldn't deny, and before she could argue any further, Gohan had been sent to the Lookout for the night and they had the whole house to themselves. And while normally she would have welcomed something like this, something was off.

He was too calm, it was strange...too strange. However, she didn't get much time to dwell on it, she recalled with a blush. It was funny, someone so pure and innocent could be such a wonderful lover. She turned so she could see his face, at first he appeared to be sleeping, but she found out otherwise when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest.

"I thought you were sleeping," she muttered against his warm skin.

"Same could be said for you," he said.

She didn't reply, she didn't know how she could reply without breaking. How could she sleep? When knowing what was to take place tomorrow, with her world being what it was. She was sick. So instead of answering she buried her face into his chest and revelled in the fact that he was there, they were together at the moment, despite what the future held for them.

"You know that I love you right?" he said suddenly.

_'What the hell was that?' _she thought as she pulled away and sat up. Nothing on his face betrayed his thoughts. "Of course I do," she answered still trying to read his face. Still nothing. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

He sat up and rested his head against the headboard, "I make it kind of easy to forget. I want to make sure you know that I do love you, and that no matter what happens nothing will change that fact."

"What's gotten into you Goku?" her concerns finally voice in the form of a question, his facial expresion change from one that read, 'calm, cool, and collected' to one of surprise and a hint of confusion.

"Whaddya mean? Nothing's gotten into me."

ChiChi shook her head, "Don't you dare lie to me!" she exclaimed and she made to stand up from the bed before she continued, "I mean honestly! You've been acting so weird all week, first of all you've been lounging around where you should've been training, and now you're not even sounding like yourself. Be honest Goku, is there something you're not telling me?"

He moved to the edge of the bed and took her hand in his, "You really want the truth?" he asked looking down almost as if he was afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Yes."

That's when he looked up at her, his expression was one that seemed completely foreign to his features, and it unnerved her. Maybe he was rightto keep the reasoning for his actions secret. Then he spoke, "I'm a little nervous, scared even."

It was a confession that shook her to the core. Fear was a word that was not supposed to be in Son Goku's vocabulary. She was the worry wart, the one who was nervous enough for everyone. No, his confession just didn't make any sense...that's when it hit her. The sudden realization came and...she knew.

She knew. In that moment, looking into his teal colored eyes, she knew that when he left tomorrow morning, he wouldn't be coming back. She didn't know why that surprised her. The stakes where high with this one and yes he was a hero...but the sad undeniable truth was that heroes didn't always come home.

"Chi...come here," he said tugging ever so gently at her arm. It was then that she collapsed into his arms, tears streaming from her eyes. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"You always say that Goku..." she said.

"And I'm always right aren't I?" he said.

She cried even harder. He had a point, he'd never been wrong before but this time she wasn't so sure. "I just..." before she could finish he had pressed his lips onto hers.

"Stop thinking about it and stop worrying and let's enjoy the time we've got left."

"But."

"No buts," he said then kissed her again.

"Goku..."

"Stop talking Chi Chi."


End file.
